


Unsaid Luke

by Sentry



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Closeted Character, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentry/pseuds/Sentry
Summary: Reggie has a crush on Luke.Luke is oblivious...or is he?And Alex is just tired of their shit.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 144





	Unsaid Luke

**Author's Note:**

> is it just me or does Finally Free have coming out vibes? nah, just me? ok

Reggie's gonna do it. 

Reggie's gonna finally say it tonight, because _damn it_ , if there was a sign that he should confess his feelings, it's when they miraculously defied the odds and came back to life. Well, afterlife. 

The sounds of Alex's coming out song _Finally Free_ are the second sign. It tears through the air like electricity, like fire. The bassist, not really a songwriter unless it came to country, ( _Home Is Where My Horse Is_ will have its chance one day, just wait) had actually helped him write it back in the 90s, even if he hadn't been totally honest about why. They'd never thought they'd get a chance to play it back then, not until they made it big or the world grew up.

But they are now. 

Julie's amazing voice is carrying it through the air, the beat of Alex's drums are reverberating through his bones (if he even has any), he and Luke's guitars are weaving melodical ghost magic, and Reggie's just feeling it, okay?  


Now or never, right? 

He finds himself on the other side of the stage again, lost in Luke's eyes as they sing backup. He's close enough that he can see hazel specks dancing in the lights, and it brings back memories of life - when he used to be so drawn in during performances that Luke would have to physically push him back. 

He doesn't make a move to do it now, though, and Reggie isn't sure he could move even if he did. He isn't technically supposed to be singing with Luke for a couple of reasons - Reggie isn't tapped much for vocals in this song, they didn't do it in practice, it isn't a duet, and - oh, did he mention that it isn't a duet? There are a few times when Julie and Luke play off of each other, yeah, but... 

but Julie and Luke, not _him_. 

Still, Reggie's feeling himself getting swept away in the music. He misses Alex's grin as he leans closer into he and Luke's shared mic, easily switching from back up to the main verse with him. Luke looks surprised by the change but not put off, and the crowd doesn't seem to hate it either. 

And Julie, because Reggie's moved on from thinking she's a witch to being convinced she's a full on musical _angel_ , changes tempo like the pro she is, dancing around them and building up the hype. 

_"And you're a part of me, hands up if you're with me."_

Luke grins into the shared words. Reggie knows that he's just falling into the rhythm, but he can pretend for a little, right? 

_"Now 'til eternity, hands up if you believe."_

He's just so _close_. Luke's fingers comes up to grip the mic the same time that Reggie's do. It's just an accident, but Reggie revels in it, doesn't move away like he knows he should. 

_"Been so long, and now we're finally free."_

_"I got a spark in me."_

The words, supposed to be Julie's, (shit, why is he thinking of her now?) leave Reggie's lips, and Luke echoes them right back. The cheers from the crown drown out behind the thudding in Reggie's ears.

_"And you're a part of me."_

_"And you're a part of me."_

_"Now 'til eternity."_

_"Now 'til eternity."_

_"Been so long, and now we're finally..."_

Reggie wants to... 

He's gonna... 

Luke's eyes flicker, just for a second from him to Julie, and Reggie's gonna... 

Reggie's gonna _hurl._

Whatever moment they're in breaks along with the magnetism, and the bassist dances to his part of the stage. He quickly refocuses on his guitar, and the band, thank whatever god there is, doesn't miss a beat. Julie takes his spot, what should have been hers in the first place, and it's _awfulamazing_ how good her and Luke sound together. How good they look together. 

Reggie tries to shake himself free of familiar disappointment, grinning over his shoulder at Alex. Because this really is his song, his fantastic, courageous song, and - and wait, why is Alex frowning at him? 

Reggie blinks, confused as always, but quickly forgets it as they lose themselves in the song's closing notes. 

\--- 

Julie's practically buzzing with excitement when they leave the stage. "That was _so_ good, you guys! Reggie, you really came alive out there in the second half. Or, well..." She looks sheepish for a moment, her smile fading. Flynn snorts in amusement.

"Alive as any of us can be." Luke interjects, eyes bright with post performance energy. He laughs, holding his hand out for a high five that the bassist gives him. "She's right, man. Where did that come from?" 

"Yeah, Reginald." Alex sidles up to them, raising an eyebrow. "Wherever did that energy come from?" 

"Just feeling the music, I guess." Reggie shrugs, feeling himself flush when he stares at Luke a moment too long. Julie follows his gaze, smiling up at Luke adorably. 

He's shamefully relieved when Ray storms over later to bring her - and by consequence, them - home. 

Now or never is starting to seem like just _never._

And maybe it's better that way. 

\--- 

For awhile, it seems like Reggie can hide his feelings just fine. It's as easy as breathing (ha) to fall back into the familiar routine. Don't stare too long, check out pretty girls intead. The only bumps in his road of denial are Alex's _looks._ They shift between annoyance, exasperation and alarmingly emotional, but if he expects Reggie to interpret them, then he's disappointed. They're easy enough to ignore, and eventually Alex finds himself too distracted by a certain ghost to keep them up. 

But then, because the universe clearly hates him, this happens. 

"Alex, you alright?" Luke is looking at the blond cautiously, as if waiting for his outburst to be directed at him instead of the drums. 

Reggie scratches the back of his neck, feeling just as awkward. If death was supposed to make either of them better at dealing with this kinda stuff, they missed the memo. You'd think after twenty five years of listening to Alex cry, they'd be a little better. Some things never change. 

Alex blinks slowly, as if just now becoming aware of their prescense. Geez, he had it for that Willie guy bad, didn't he? 

"Yeah." He says eventually. "Yeah. Why?" 

Luke looks at Reggie with a clear _help me_ expression. The bassist is usually hands off when it comes to these sorts of things, not really sure of much help he could be, but ugh. He can't refuse that. 

"I know it's tough, man. People say you never forget your first ghost, and maybe that's true. But...I'm sure there'll be others." 

His gaze goes to Luke without his conscious decision, and he looks away quickly. He really hopes there'll be others, anyway. Otherwise, it's gonna be a long eternity.

Alex stares at him for a beat, looking like he's barely holding in one of his impressive scoffs. The effect comes through in his voice just fine when he speaks though. "Yeah, thanks, Reg." 

And okay, Reggie's not the smartest, but Alex is giving him one of those looks again, and suddenly - suddenly, in one of his rare moments of insight, he gets it. Alex _knows_ , or at least suspects. He probably has for awhile. 

Luke, thankfully or not, doesn't. "Alex, you're a great drummer and a great guy! I wouldn't let all that stuff get in between you and what you love." 

The words hit Reggie like something physical, and he almost flinches. He shakes himself out of it, grinning. "I dont know, man. Sometimes a little fire can make things better on stage." 

This is it. Now or never. Come on, Reggie. Just say-

"Like you and Julie." 

Never it is! 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Luke says, sounding a bit defensive. It's all the confirmation that Reggie needs, and he shoves his misplaced feelings to the back of his mind where they need to stay. 

"Come on. Everyone can see the way you look at her when you sing. You guys _ooze_ chemistry." 

And damn it if it isn't true. There's a bit of hurt in the knowledge, but Reggie's honestly happy for him. They'd be good together. 

Then, Alex stands up, saying, "You should never say ooze again, but yeah, I agree." 

And okay, with Reggie's better-late-than-never-epiphany that Alex _knows_ , it's unexpected. He narrows his eyes at him, suspicious. The drummer's expression takes on one of feigned innocence. 

Luke huffs, looking affronted. "No, I have chemistry with everyone I sing with!" 

Reggie grins victoriously at the drummer, cocking his eyebrows. For a moment, it seems like the matter is dropped. 

"Well, let's see it, then." Alex says out of nowhere. 

Wait, what? 

Luke blinks, looking surprised in place of Reggie's confusion. Julie isn't even here. How is Luke supposed to show- 

The blond gestures between his bandmates with a lazy twirl of a drumstick. 

Oh. 

Oh, _no._

Luke's face brightens with comprehension, and he speaks before Reggie can make an already flustered exit. "Fine. Seriously, watch." 

He slips his guitar strap from his shoulder determinedly, singing a familiar verse. 

_"I believe, I believe that we're just one dream."_

And then he's there, not even a foot from Reggie's face. 

_"Away from who we're meant to be."_

Luke cups the back of Reggie's neck like he has every right to, his touch burning and claiming in contrast to his voice, which croons lower as the lyrics soften out. His hazel eyes are wide and imploring, expectant of something like the song says. _"That we're standing on the edge of..."_

Reggie's frozen, everything in him somehow ground to a halt and racing all at once. The buried feelings come back with a vengeance, torn between focusing on Luke's gaze or the scorching grip on his neck. Reggie's eyes decide to go to Luke's lips, watching intently as they part to murmur the final word. 

_"great."_

"Wow." Alex says from somewhere far away. "I definitely see chemistry." 

Luke's hand is still holding him, and Reggie just feels...very alive. He swallows hard, going for nonchalance.

"That was pretty hot." 

Oh. My. God. 

He didn't say that. 

He _did_ say that. 

Luke smirks, hand slipping from his neck to press fingers against his own lips. Reggie has little time to wonder at the gesture before he's pressing the digits to Reggie's mouth. 

Reggie wonders, vaguely, if it's possible to die twice. 

Luke is still smirking at him, _looking_ at him. The bassist clears his throat, searching desperately for something, anything casual. His voice is much too high when he speaks. 

"Girls, am I right?" 

Luke picks up his guitar, slinging it back over his shoulder. "Yeah." 

Alex sighs, sounding fond but defeated. "No." 


End file.
